villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Player Gammer/PE Proposal: Gar Saxon
This proposal is about Gar Saxon. What is the work? The work is about Gar Saxon is a Mandalorian super commando que he worked for the Shadow Collective led by Darth Maul until he joined the Galactic Empire after the collective was dissolved. Who is He? / What Has He Done? Gar Saxon was a Mandalorian human male who served as a commander of the Mandalorian super commandos in Darth Maul's Shadow Collective during the Clone Wars and later as Imperial Viceroy and Governor of his homeworld of Mandalore during the reign of the Galactic Empire. During the Clone Wars Saxon was one of the two-man extraction team that rescued Maul from the Spire on Stygeon Prime and later commanded Maul's ground forces during General Grievous' invasion of the Collective base on Ord Mantell. After the rise of the Empire, Saxon served as Hand to Galactic Emperor Sheev Palpatine and was the leader of the Imperial Super Commandos until his death on Krownest. Mitigating Factors Gar Saxon was a brutal, ruthless, and aggressive Mandalorian. Under Maul he was shown to be very dedicated to the cause despite Maul being an outsider and a Force-user. After Maul's defeat, Saxon again swore loyalty to an outsider, this time the Empire. This led some, such as Sabine Wren, to question whether his true loyalty belonged to Mandalore or himself. This also meant his honor was called into question, preventing him from claiming the title of Mand'alor. Saxon was a fierce and brutal warrior and commander. He took pride in killing the Protectors for colluding with the rebellion and was determined to kill their leader Fenn Rau. Saxon was a ruthless and impatient interrogator who was not above using violence to extract results. As the Empire's puppet ruler on Mandalore, Saxon sought to root out and punish traitors who defied the Empire. Saxon used Sabine's abandonment of the Empire to apply pressure on Clan Wren. Saxon imprisoned Sabine's father as a hostage and forced Countess Ursa Wren to submit her son Tristan Wren as a member of the Imperial Super Commandos. Saxon had an antipathy with Clan Wren and sought to use every opportunity to destroy the rival clan. In order to support his claim to rule Mandalore, Saxon sought to obtain the Darksaber from Sabine, though he had no right to the ancient weapon. Due to his desire for power and dominance, Saxon was not gracious in conceding defeat. When he was beaten by Sabine in single combat, Saxon demanded that she execute him in order to save him the ignominy of bowing to her. When Sabine defied Mandalorian tradition by sparing his life, Saxon tried to kill her with his blaster but was shot dead by Ursa. Saxon was also extremely dishonorable and self-serving, reneging on a bargain with Clan Wren to protect them and twice attempting to kill his opponents from behind when they were distracted, the latter of which cost him his life. Final verdict I say yes, because Gar Saxon preferred to serve the imperial disposition and betray Mandalore's loyalty, he is also obsessed with power and also obeys the orders of the empire ruthlessly without caring about torturing or killing violently. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals